Life in Fairy Tail's Campus
by iJobex3
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia transferred to Fairy Tail's campus. As soon as she started her school year, she somehow got involved with Fairies Biggest Morons along with her roommates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Prologue.

 **Fairy Tail Academy was found by the headmaster; Mavis.**

 **Centuries have already pass by and the school campus developed a lot of reputation through out the years. They have constructed a dorm near the school splitting the gender sex from each other. What's also great about it is that they own their personal hot springs in the back of the building! Talk about lucky!**

"Why hello may I help you with something?" The landlady placed her book down on the counter, as she made eye contact with me.

I was distracted by the people who were walking by in the hallways near the front entrance. Then, I turned my head to the lady and responded back to her, "I am Lucy Heartfilia. I'll be living here from now on."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression shown upon her face like she was expecting me from the very beginning, "Why yes! Your name has just been registered in my roster!" she smiled, as she firmly push back her transparent glasses and looked at a paper with a list of names. "Now let's see here, you are assigned in room number…." She paused for a few seconds, flipping the paper and scanning the list, "Ah here you are! Room number 343!"

Before the landlady was able to walk around from the counter to guide me to my room, there was a loud girlish scream that came from one of the hallways. Everyone in the lobby snap their head at the direction and I saw a group of boys running out. The pink-haired boy was laughing away along with the blonde, the topless dude had an aggravated expression, as the orange boy behind him was panicking, and the big muscle guy trailing behind them.

"Natsu! Gray! Sting! Loke! Elfman! You boys are causing trouble again?!" The landlady shouted after them.

I stood there in a confuse state watching the boys run pass me and the landlady following them. "Wait a minute! Weren't you going to show me to my dorm!?" But it was already too late for me to get the landlady back to usher me. She already chased off after the trouble makers.

"Where in the world is room 343 anyways?" I said out-loud. Without noticing there stood a silver long hair girl behind me. "Excuse me, I could show you the way," she said in a kind voice.

"Oh thank you! I would really appreciate that!" I said nervously admiring the beauty of the young maiden. "Right this way," she walked towards the stairs leaving me speechless. I had to drag a big luggage and two bags up the stairs. As soon as she saw me struggling up the first staircase and losing my breath she gave me a chuckle and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! Let me give you a hand!" she took one of the bags from my shoulders and suddenly a girl with red long hair came by.

"Huh? I never seen you around here before," she looked at me and notice the big luggage that I was dragging up the stairs. Without asking she offered to help me. As soon as we reached the dorm I found out that I was sharing with three other people.

A short blue haired girl was sitting on the couch reading one of her literature books. Our arrival seemed to caught her attention, "Oh, Erza, Mira, who's this?" she questioned.

"I am Lucy. I will be staying here today onwards," I answered.

The two girls looked at me but Mira stood there smiling.

"Oh so you are the new student perhaps? I am Erza Scarlet and it is an honor to be your roommate," she said smiling placing my luggage next to me.

"My name is Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you Lucy," She gave me a grin, and added "I am also your roommate,"

I smiled at the two girls and turn my head around to face Mira. From the looks of it she knew I was expecting to hear something from her, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, you could call me Mira. I'm in room 325 which is down the halls." After she finish introducing herself the girls informed me more about the dorms. There were only five floors in the building and letting me know a little to late that there was an elevator that would help my way up. Apparently Mira had forgotten all about it…

In every room is assigned with four people. Each individual has a room to themselves and share two bathrooms, the kitchen, and living room. My head gestured around to spot for the fourth person.

"Where's Juvia?" Erza glanced at Levy with one hand on her hips.

"She hasn't come back yet," Levy responded, "She said she'll be back from the hot spring,"

With quietness filling up the air, I decided to walk to the open door assuming that it was my room, since all the other wooden doors was customized with something on it. Mira followed me as she put down the bag on the naked cushion of the bed. Before she could say anything I heard loud noises coming from outside. The girls in the living room quickly rushed to the window as Mira and I looked out from the one in my room, spotting the same group of boys from earlier.

"You boys better quit this foolishness of yours!" said the landlady.

"Haha whatever old hag!" The pink head continued to laugh away.

From our window we could see bodyguards running after the five of them seeing that they all split into different directions and escaped out of sight. I could hear Erza from the other room throwing a fit, both Mira and I quickly rushed into the living room.

"Those bastards!" She growled, "No matter how many times I have told them to stop those bad behaviors of theirs, they wouldn't listen!"

Levy stood right next to her trying to ease her temper down, "Hey now Erza, we can't help it since there popular…"

Erza crossed her arms still in anger I already could tell she was strict, "It doesn't matter if they have such fame. It is unacceptable!" she hissed, "Not to mention, but they will get Jellal in trouble since Gray, Natsu and Gajeel shares the same dorm together!"

"Hey now! Gajeel has been trying not to get involved with their troubling affairs!" Levy reminded her, "Ever since we started going out."

Mira stood by the window in the living room, seeing that her brother; Elfman getting tackled down to the floor by a group of bodyguards. Erza noticed her presences from behind, "Mira, aren't you going to do something about that brother of yours?"

Mira sighed and turned her gaze away from the window to Erza, "Don't worry, I'll handle him. Leave him to me." She smiled. Levy and I had sweats rolling down our cheeks, feeling her aura around her to be deadly and cruel.

My head was filled with lots of questions swirling around my mind. But I didn't bother to ask any of them of the sudden situation. Honestly, it was none of my business in the first place. Before I could retort back into my plain room, Levy called out to me.

"Oh Lucy!" she said as she just remembered something.

"That's correct, I guess you have no idea what we are talking about huh?" she narrowed her eyebrows as the conversation caught the other girls full attention. They just remembered that I was new to what was going on. And they all had an agreement to tell me every specific information with more details of the campus.

"I guess I'll let you do all the explaining after all, Levy," Erza smirked.

Mira stood beside me as she came back to the pure atmosphere that once again surrounded her.

Levy than begun to explain from her own knowledge, as the lights dim down and got the spotlight shining at her.

 _ **Another semester of school would be starting very soon, obviously you would know that, all the students should! Makarov Dreyar is our school's head principal, and there's that infamous group of boys that everyone knows of.**_

Interrupting her spotlight I waved my hand in the air shooing the clouds away, "Wait is this another one of those cliché dramas?" I randomly blurted out.

"I guess you could say it's something like that," Mira chuckled.

Levy resumed back to her lines,

 _ **These group of boys are called the Fairies Biggest Morons.**_

"What the hell?" I interrupted again, "For a moment I thought they would have some badass name or something!"

Erza and Mira chuckled and continued to listen.

 _ **Yes, apparently, their group name was originally called JNGGEL**_

 _ **(J-N-GGEL).**_

 _ **The letter J is suppose to sound like the word "They" as N is "In" and GGEL would be "Jail." Behind this letters are the first initials of the boys. J for Jellal Fernandes our school's president. N as for Natsu Dragneel the clown and trouble maker. G for Gajeel Redfox the intimating one. The other G is for Gray Fullbuster, the number ones school stripper. E for Elfman Strauss; Mira's younger brother the big brute. And L is Loke the womanizer, no one really knows his full name. But these boys are well-known from the other school academy as well. How the five of them formed into one group is mysterious that no one really has any knowledge of.**_

 _ **But what I could tell you is that, Natsu the leader of the group from the beginning had changed their title as Fairest Biggest Morons since two of the members have left.**_

"And one of them is Gajeel! Like what I mentioned earlier, we both started going out just recently!" Levy lifted up her fist in the air as the spotlight disappeared from her.

"Jellal is the other one that left, his excuse was that he should be more responsible now that he is president," Erza sat down on the couch as she leaned back and smiled from the thought of him.

"Well, isn't it because of you Erza? Since you are the school's Vice President he's usually hanging out in the student's council room most of the time." Erza blushed in shock as soon as Mira finished what she had to say, we all watched as Erza hesitated on her seat then fidgeting from left to right.

"What are you guys talking about! I don't think that's the reason at all. It's mostly because of our duties!" Her face became all flustered.

I've decided to back away from the conversation that the girls exchanged from each other as they continued to tease on Erza. Poor girl. I went to my room and thought I'll finish unpacking my stuff for tomorrow since the sun was already setting down. Kneeling on the wooden floor I opened one of the bags and took out a pair of clothes. When I exit from my room another blue haired girl suddenly barged into our dorm.

"Juvia is in love!" She announced, closing the door behind her and sat on the opposite couch in front of Levy and Erza.

"Oh she's back,"

"Hey Juvia,"

"Where have you been?"

They all flicked their eyeballs at the girl that was melting away. The girls exchanged looks and turned their heads back at her. "Juvia saw Gray-sama again! Juvia helped my love to escape away from the guards from earlier!" She squealed in happiness.

A sheepish laugh escaped from Levy's mouth, "Oh really? Why don't you tell us all about it?" She watched as Juvia quickly sprang up from her seat in a straight composure. We all thought she was going to spill out everything that happened until she shyly turned her head, twirling her index fingers in circles on front of her.

"Take your time," Mira said with a smile.

Before I could even had a chance to greet myself or have a full introducing from Juvia I considered about it and decided to head out to the hot springs. "Well anyways," I said as they vert their heads towards my direction, "I'm going to head to the hot springs before its to late," I told them.

Juvia looked at me and wondered who I was, "Huh? Who are you."

"I am Lucy." I replied.

"She's our new roommate starting today," Erza explained as she placed one of her legs over the other.

"Oh I see. I am Juvia Lockser,"

"Nice to meet you," I nodded.

"Have a good time at the spring Lucy!" Levy waved to me.

"Thanks I will!" And before I could head out of the door, Mira stop me, "Lucy!" She called out. Looking back at the silver hair beauty, she gave me a warning, "Try not to get yourself in trouble with Fairies BM. As in Fairies Biggest Morons."

My mouth let out a " _Ooo_ " sound as I now knew what 'BM' had stand for. I also notice the intense stare that the girls were giving me. But I ignored it off and left the chambers of that room and headed straight for the outdoors hot spring.

* * *

"Ah! This is amazing! Who would know how great this dorms would be with a hot spring! What a life!" I squealed stretching out my body and leaning back to relax. No one was out at the moment for some odd reason, just earlier I was having a hard time figuring out which door I was suppose to enter. I slumped down with the warm water touching the bottom of my chin. Peeking up, I saw how close the moon was and shining. There was also lots of stars twinkling above me in the dark night.

"Wow," I said full of amazement.

Suddenly I heard a voice coming from behind the mist that prevent me from seeing the shadow figure entering from the other side of the spa. They let out a sigh of relief just like I did earlier. Then I heard another voice behind the doors, as they walked out and closer to the water.

"Hey Loke, how is the temperature of the water?" Someone spoke.

"It's the way it was as always," Loke responded.

As soon as the fog cleared from my vision, I saw the Orange head turning to look at his friends. Letting out a silent gasp escaped my mouth I scurried away to hide behind a big boulder. "Why are boys here?!" I panicked inside my mind. "Better yet! Why **is it the boys** that Levy mentioned earlier!"

"Aaaah. Finally time to relax," Gray sighed as he relaxed his muscles. .

"Ugh, I'll be hearing a lot of it from Mira-nee," Elfman groaned, "Whatever I should take it as a man," he shrugged and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about. Today was quite fun!" Shouted a blonde boy. "At the end we got caught except for Gray. How did you even manage to escape that shit anyways?!"

Gray smirked and closed his eyes, "I have my ways."

"Yeah sure, I saw you with that girl, Juvia!" Natsu interrupt as he appeared from the big fog.

"Oooh, is that so?" Sting chuckled.

"Shut up! She volunteered to help I never ask for it." Gray growled.

I watched as Natsu jumped in causing the water to splash everywhere whilst the boys were exchanging words to each other, mocking Gray with what Natsu witness from earlier's escape.

As for me, I was figuring a way out without being notice. Eventually I was planning out how to retreat in this mess, but my thoughts were also mix into why the boys were here! Isn't this suppose to be only girls?!

I shook the thought off and check on the boys and looked around aimlessly to see a thick fog that will cover me up in the shadows away from their eyesight.

Once the timing was right, I quickly rushed out of the water and tried to make a run for it to the doors, but the worst case scenario happened which I totally forgotten from my own precaution. The grounds are slippery!

Letting out a loud yip, and crashing down on the floor, the boys halt from any conversation that they brought up. All the boys stood up except for Elfman.

"What was that?" Gray said first.

"Was that you Natsu?" Elfman said with a serious expression.

"What the hell, No," Natsu sneered.

"It was coming from that direction," Sting pointed out.

"Yea. It was more like a feminine sound," Loke corrected.

Oh no, I panicked. The pain I felt all over my body from the fall unable me to move any limbs. I moaned in pain as I struggled to sit up trying to fix the towel wrapped around me from falling. Before I knew it, someone was hovering on top of me. Slowly raising my head up, I saw pink hair and dark eyes.

At the end, I let out a deep scream that echoed through the night.

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **Next is Chapter Two: The girls and boys perspective**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I hope this is understandable. I have re-read this multiple times to make sure it made sense.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The girls and the boys perspective.**

 **The Girls POV**

Throughout the whole entire night I had slept in the living room couch. I have borrowed a pillow and an extra blanket from Levy. Apparently one of the bodyguards named Capricorn has carried me back to my dorm last night. I woke up this morning with a big bump on my head and aches all over my body. Remembering the whole entire thing that happened last night, I felt humiliated and devastated from all the things that occurred. Levy and Juvia were sitting on the opposite couch, as I was still laying down in pain. They were full of curiosity to know what happened…

That night of the outdoor's hot spring I found myself trap with the boys that Mira warned me about and what Levy explained to me. I've failed my attempts to escape without being heard or seen, when my feet suddenly slip from the pavement, landing on my back! It took me by surprise as I let out a cry, "Kyah!" slip from my lips. Which the boys have heard during their loud bickering conversation. I froze in shock still laying down on the floor wanting to cover my mouth after I made such a reckless move. But the throbbing pain had prevent me from any movements. Even though I wanted to crawl out I couldn't. I heard their voices as their shadow figured cast behind the mist of the fog that surrounded them.

"What was that?" Gray said first.

"Was that you Natsu?" Elfman said with a serious expression.

"What the hell, No," Natsu sneered.

"It was coming from that direction," Sting pointed out.

"Yea. It was more like a feminine sound," Loke corrected.

BUSTED! I said in my head. I saw one of the figures slowly coming closer as I panicked and said in a low voice, "Eep! Oh no!" trying to bare with the pain that spread all over I adjusted the towel around me from slipping off. As I looked up, the boy was looking down on me, "I never seen you around here before," he said.

Without even thinking I screamed on top of my lungs, startling the boys.

"What did you do Natsu?!" Loke screamed to him.

"I didn't do nothing!" He shouted back in return.

"Oi! Make her shut up!" Gray said in a annoyed tone.

Quickly Natsu placed his hands over my mouth, as only muffled sounds came out.

"Geez! We might get in trouble again!" Elfman narrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at the building's window.

"What is she doing here in the first place?" Sting wondered as he crossed his arms.

Shaking my head, the pink haired boy tried to assure me that everything will be okay. "Hey, calm down. If you keep screaming like that you'll wake up the people that's already sleeping. I need you to cool it before you get us all in trouble again," he frowned. "Not only us, but you too. Since you are in the boys hot spring."

I stop to look at the boy in the eyes with shock. He then took his hands off as I started to complain, "What're you talking about!? Isn't this the girls hot spring!"

"Actually it's not," Sting answered.

My eyes dart off towards him in confuse.

"The signs were accidentally mix up from earlier, the landlady just had it fix before we entered," Loke explained.

"But we weren't the ones who did it, if you are thinking that." Gray assured.

"Really? Doesn't Natsu like to do those kind of things?" Elfman said in surprise.

"Heck no! It would be obvious to tell which one is which! Only an idiot would fall for that!" Natsu growled.

Apparently I was the idiot who fell for it, not realizing the girls curtains were color red and blue was for boys. Forgetting all about the soreness that run through out my body, I kicked Natsu on the face, "Who are you calling an idiot?!" after he flew into the water I had suddenly lost balance and bumped my head, making me unconscious on the cold ground.

Sting suddenly shouted out in surprise, "Holy shit! She just sent Natsu flying across the other side!"

Loke quickly made his way towards me carefully, "Oh fuck, she knocked out!" he announced.

Gray got out of the water and said "I'll inform the landlady!" he rushed inside of the building with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Elfman stood where he was and panicked from the thought of getting involved into another complicated situation. "Gray you better not be escaping out of this!"

And that was the end of my story.

"Wow, that must've been horrible on your first night here," Levy said as she tried to look for the right words to say. Beside her, Juvia was looking down at her fist, we wondered what was wrong until she burst out raging, "Juvia will not accept this!" She shouted out, "You probably have saw my beloved Gray-sama naked!" she accused. "This is not fair! I have not yet done such a thing with him yet! But my own roommate had already beaten me into it! And only on her first day here too! How dare you do that to Juvia! From now on! You will be my love-rival! You hear! I will not accept to be defeated! I will continue to fight for darling Gray-sama's love!" she dramatically said.

Levy and I looked at her as a sweat drop came rolling down. "I got a feeling you aren't quite understanding where I am coming from," I face palmed. But she didn't seem to be listening to me, it seemed to come in from one ear and out to the other. Erza then came in from the front door with Mira and her sister; Lisanna. Behind her was Cana and a young girl named Wendy.

"We got company," Erza announced to us, "My apologies Lucy, I have brought them in even though you are in a critical state at the moment, I ask for forgiveness." She said to me.

I shook my head a bit, "No it's fine." I smiled.

"So this is the new girl that I've been hearing about lately," the brown hair girl smirked.

"Hi I'm Wendy Marvell," the little girl greeted.

"I'm Lisanna, Mira's youngest sister," she smiled.

"And I'm Cana. Cana Alberona." She sat on the arm holder of the couch where I was laying down on. As Wendy and Lisanna settled down on the couch next to Levy. "So I heard," Mira started. My eyes rolled toward the sight of Mira standing next to Cana, "You already heard from Erza?"

Mira blinked at me as she place the tip of her fingers near her lips, "Oh, Erza didn't have to tell me anything."

Cana jumped in the conversation and let out a laugh, "Your actually the main topic around campus!"

Hearing the big news, my jaws spread wide open.

"I don't think that's something to laugh about," Wendy shyly admitted.

"Yeah Cana give the girl a break, from the looks of it she probably can't believe what's she hearing right now." Lisanna sighed.

Erza was just staring right at Juvia standing beside the fireplace which was centered in the middle of the wall between the couches. Juvia was quietly raging to herself and chanting something from under her breath.

"What do you mean she's the center of the topic, Cana?" Levy questioned.

"Oh you don't know?" Cana seem to be puzzled from what she just discovered. I listened closely to what she said, the same with the others. _She explained how I'm the mysterious girl that everybody is wondering about that entered the boys hot springs accidentally. Though, Gray was also part of it which caught Juvia's full attention. Saying how Gray somehow lost the towel along the way to find the landlord and was seen nude. Eventually a lot of people saw him running around butt naked in the lobby. Cana happened to be there at the time coming back from the store to get more booze._

 _"Land lady!" Gray huffed as he tried to catch his breath._

 _The landlady was in shock and threw a fit which made Gray wondered what her problem was, "What do you think you are doing?!" She said angrily._

 _"What do you mean! Ow!" She hit him with her stick as Gray tried explaining what happened. Once Cana arrived, surpassingly still sober, she whistled as she called out to Gray, "Hey, Gray, who are you trying to flash?"_

At that very moment, Juvia exploded with jealousy wishing that she was the one who saw Gray's precious jewels. She was raging again and chanting something again. We all looked away from her gloomy depressing atmosphere she was giving off around her. Cana continued to explained that Elfman came to check if Gray didn't escape. At that time Gray was able to find something to cover himself. When she finish I let out a heavy sigh, and groaned, "Ugh, so much for my first day!" I cried out.

"Actually wouldn't today actually be your first day." Levy corrected.

Erza smiled giving me a positive compliment, "Well, you sure made an impression out there Lucy."

"I'm sure in time it'll all be forgotten," Mira said with reassurance.

Making Wendy nodded with agreement, "Yea."

Lisanna advice me saying, "Don't stress out about it too much,"

Leaving Cana with a chuckle, "Just rest up."she told me.

Easy for them to say, I was hoping that I would be able to keep a clean reputation without getting myself into anything such as this. You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

 **The Boys POV**

I woke up to find myself in my own room, and my blue pet cat; Happy coming up to me as he purred and nuzzled his face on my arm. Before I could even lowered my head down to pet him I twitched as I felt the pain from behind my head. "Ow, what the hell happened?" I groaned. My door suddenly had swung wide open as I saw Gajeel making his way towards me with a tray of food. "Looks like someone is awake," he said. The piercing face man placed the tray on top of my lap as he grumbled, "Listen here salamander, this is only for this time that I'll do anything like this for your favor!" He announced.

Peeking from behind the wall, Jellal pop his head out of nowhere, "Why don't you just admit that you were the cause of the changes that led to that accident."

My eyes grew wide in surprise as I looked at Gajeel, "Are you serious?" I watched as he crossed his arms then shouted at me, "Okay! Yeah I did! Got it?! I was the one who shuffled the two pictures from the wall. But I didn't expect someone to actually fall for it!"

I responded to him saying "Same here." I went ahead and ate the homemade omelette that he had brought to me, "Wow, taste good!" I comment. Apparently Gajeel didn't seem to take any praises well, "Yea yeah yeah" was his only responses as he walked out and his black cat tailing after him. I put my hands on my forehead as I felt the bandaid that was neatly wrapped around my head.

Gray then set foot into my room, "I was the one who did that," he tsk and informed me that the others came to visit me and check how I was doing. Soon my room was filled with their presences after I finished my food.

My roommates; Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel. Then there was Loke with his roommate Elfman. After them came along Sting with Rogue bringing their cats; Frosch and Lector over to play with Happy and Lilly. Feeling that my room was too crowded, we all went to the living room and sat down on the black modern couches. On the big one sat Sting, Rogue and I. The other big leathered couch was Gajeel, Loke, and Gray. As the only two seat couch was Elfman and Jellal.

Not being able to remember much of what happened last night, I asked the boys who was there to witness it some explanations. Sting blurted out how the girl sent me flying and it took him a while to realize that I bump my head on the summit and passed out. Loke was checking the pulses of the girl if she was still alive and carried her inside the waiting room and place her on the benches. He was able to find a clean blanket and put it on top of her.

As for Gray he sat there annoyed on his seat, "I got in troubled again for walking around bare naked. Now my own reputation just keeps increasing."

"Why did you even walked out naked?" Rogue ask giving out a disappointed sigh.

Gray let out his frustrations to respond to his question, "I didn't! I didn't notice the towel slipping off! I was too focus on finding the landlord to even notice!"

"You could've just quickly grab your clothes and slip into the-" Jellal paused for a moment and thought for a few minutes, he suddenly reconsidered what he was going to say, "On second thought never mind, you would've end up losing your clothes along the way anyways."

Gajeel let out a laugh as he also realize that too, finding it to be hilarious that he couldn't help himself but continue to snicker. Though Gray got even more piss about it, he crossed his arms and didn't say anything as he pouted.

"Well you aren't the only one that got in trouble yesterday," Elfman continued on, "Mira scolded me and lectured me about how I'm getting myself involved in this crazy mess. Especially she also saw me being brought down by a massive of bodyguards from one of her friend's window…" He frowned, "Talk about embarrassing, I need to be a man."

Ignoring what Elfman had to say, Sting interrupted and ask a question that no one could answer, "Has anyone figured out who that girl is that's now the main talk of the whole campus?"

I gazed my eyes towards Sting as everyone exchanged looks from one another, the first time ever that someone was able to ruin our reputation. Even though Sting and Rogue went to a different academy, they lived in the same dorm as us. There school happens to be our neighbor.

"I don't know who that girl is, but for sure. She's the first that ever caught us off guard like that. Other than Gajeel and Jellal leaving from our group to be with their so-called girlfriend."

Gajeel and Jellal didn't say anything as soon as they heard those lines coming from Natsu. There was no point into arguing about it since he was speaking only the truth.

"But I got a feeling not only that our group will split apart, you guys will find someone such as these two. Like how Gray has Juvia." He teased.

No one was able to tell if Natsu was just trying hard not to admit that at the end he will feel lonely without them and the fun times he had would soon be gone. But he tried his best to accept the new adaptions that will probably occur over time. He continued to joke around with his pals and stirring up an argument and talking about anything with them.

"Hey Natsu, is there anyone in particular in school that you fancy?" Jellal said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at me, guessing and naming a list of girls. "Oh what about Lisanna," Gray brought up.

"My little sister?" Elfman frowned.

"Are you interested in her?" Sting questioned.

"Or what?" Rogue plainly said.

Natsu just looked at the coffee table that was centered in the middle of the couches. He shook his head, "Even if I had memories with your sister Elfman, I've moved on. But I wouldn't deny that she became pretty. So no, there isn't anyone in particular that has caught my interest." He responded to them.

"Well than, I guess it'll take longer than we expected, for you to find someone." Gajeel rest his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his fist.

"Having someone isn't all that bad," Loke grinned. "You get to snuggle, kiss, and hopefully do a lot more."

Everyone glared at him and rolled their eyes away from the womanizer who dumps all of his girlfriend and goes off to chase another one.

"Oh shut up pretty boy, you don't count," Gray growled.

"My friend, you disgust me." Said Rogue.

"You always attract so much females, how many did you slept with?" Ask Elfman.

"None of them," responded Loke.

"I find that so hard to believe." Sting comment.

"Ew. You probably adapted some new disease without knowing it!" Gajeel said out-loud as he grossed out.

"Stay far, far, far away from me you hear!" Jellal warned.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?!" Loke growled.

"Cause you are our groups player and womanizer of course." I chuckled as we all laugh at Loke.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Next is Chapter Three: The start of a new Semester.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The start of a new Semester.**

I've spent the last few days healing in the living room on the couch. The girls were kind enough to take care of me while I rest. It was horrible when I tried to get up by myself to use the bathroom during night time. Levy end up keeping me company as she slept on the other couch.

My free time was spent stuck at the dorm when I could had the chance to go out shopping and get things for my room. Maybe I should call home and ask my parents to send in a delivery truck with my things in it? But I might end up attracting attention..

"Hey Lucy! Hurry up or we will be late!" Levy shouted from the front door. Erza had already left since it was the first day of school, she had responsibilities to do as Vice-president. As for Juvia she'll be staying behind for today since she caught a cold for staying in the girl's hot spring for hours, seeking Gray's presences on the other side of the wall. "I'm coming!" I finish fixing my hair and waved bye to Juvia. Her door was wide open allowing you to see her under her covers.

"Do you think she'll be okay by herself?" Levy said with a worried look on her face.

"Of course, there's food you guys prepared for her. She could just warm it up." I smiled.

We both ran out of the building and dash towards the school. Once we arrived there we saw a buzzing crowd looking at the board. "Well, you look great," said a voice behind me. Both Levy and I turned our heads to see Cana, Mira, and Lisanna.

"Hey guys!" Levy smiled.

Cana placed one of her hands on her hips as she push her hair back with the other, "Seems like we're all in the same class except for the Strauss sisters here,"

"That's not fair!" cried out Lisanna.

Her older sister tried to comfort the young Strauss. Apparently Wendy was in Fairy Tail's middle school Academy. _(Elementary happens to be near by too, the grade levels are separated by Pre-K to fifth grade, sixth grade to ninth and tenth to twelve. But the two things that the school shares is the cafeteria and field. We had different lunch schedules so the younger kids wouldn't be mix in with the older teens.)_

We head inside of the school building and end up hearing a lot of squealing and a load of females and males surrounding the area. "Here we go again." Cana rolled her eyes with an irritated tone.

"What's going on?" I asked the girls. They all motion their heads towards me as I tried to look over the crowds. Tip toeing I wasn't able to see when a flock of students came running by increasing the amount of people. Shoving, bumping, and being squish to death I was able to crawl out from all the torture as I gasp for air. "What the hell?!" I growled.

Levy lend me a hand and help me up, "Remember what I told you Lucy?" she ask, "These is Fairies Biggest Morons fandom."

"This happens mostly every day in school when the fans know they'll have the chance to see them," Cana explained.

Mira went next to acknowledge me as the fans raised their voice soon as the boys came walking by.

 **Fairies Biggest Morons. They're ranked by the students of Fairy Tail and each of the members, also the old ones, when Jellal and Gajeel were once part of it had a title of their own.**

 _Rank six … Elfman, the Hulk._

 _Rank fifth … Loke, the gentleman's womanizer_

 _Rank fourth … Gajeel, the steel beast_

 _Rank third … Gray, the sexy ice stripper_

 _Rank second … Jellal, the prince_

 _Rank first … Natsu, the Flame King_

 _ **For each individual, there's a story behind the titles they were given. Even though they seem like a group now, they were once rivals back then. Countless of times they've all fought with each other. But now they seem like good friends.**_

Once the boys were gone along with their fans following them, Mira had just finish explaining when Fairies Biggest Morons were passing by. When we apart from the Strauss sisters we headed to our classroom together and by my surprise, the members of the Fairies Biggest Morons were assigned into our class.

"Ahahaha, why don't cha look at that! The gangs back in the game!" The pink hair boy yelled out

"Leave me out of this salamander!" Gajeel growled.

"Like the good old days," smiled Elfman.

"Hey quiet down guys," Jellal sighed.

"And Gray where's your clothes?"

Gray looked down at his revealing body in surprise, "Wha?!"

"Oh! Aren't you that girl from the spa?!" Loke pointed out.

Everyone eyeballed at me, it went quiet all of the sudden which felt like a few seconds. Then they all went bursting out with surprise as they couldn't believe their eyes. Except for Fairies VIP. Their expression was totally different from the rest.

Loke had somehow pop right next to me as he grabbed onto my hands and brought up some cheesy lines. "Are you the beautiful goddess from the God realm? Cause I can't take my eyes off of you."

"So it's fate that we happened to meet her again huh," Gray said with a monotone expression.

"So that's the girl that fell for that small change I made?" Gajeel narrowed his eyebrows with his arms cross, not realizing his girlfriends presences. "You did what?!" She shouted, peeking her head over my shoulders, surprising her boyfriend. He jolted back with wide eyes, "Strimp!? What're you doing here!"

"This is my classroom too!" Levy shouted.

Cana chuckled and said with a teasing tone, "Uh-oh here comes trouble."

"Now calm down guys," Jellal raised both of his hands in the air trying to take over the classroom but failed to do so. Natsu had interrupted him from saying anything even further, "Now I am fired up!" He stood up from his chair and roared, "So we meet again huh!" He grinned, crossing his arms and continued on talking, "It took me those last few days to recover! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been staying indoors!" he complained, "So what's a blonde like you doing here? I never seen your face around before either!"

My eyes twitch hearing all these things coming from him. What's with the sudden character changed all of the sudden. The day of the spa he was more gentle and a soft hearted spoken person but also an idiot. What is with his get up. What is he trying to prove here. Is he trying to show off or something? I groaned and just walked towards the front desk where Jellal stood behind of. There was a paper that charted our names. Apparently where I sat was in the middle of the boys that surrounded me beside the window seat. What bad luck… I made my way to where I was assigned to as the boys watch my every movement.

"You sit behind me?" Natsu said in shocked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I said annoyed.

My neighbor to my right was Gray and behind me was Gajeel. Levy was assigned right next to him as Cana was arranged to the other side of the classroom at the front row.

With Natsu still bothering me, Erza came into the room as the spines of the bad boys had electricity running down their backs..

"Settle down everyone!" She showed a strong attitude and a straight firm posture as she demanded everyone to go back onto their seats. Loke happens to be the person sitting in front of Gray. Erza notice the troublemakers that were close to each other in disgust. I'm guessing she found the sight to be more complicated as it is. "You boys," she said startling them, "I'm hoping you'll be on your most best behaviors where you are," she glared down at them and gave them her clear warning, "If I hear any troubles, it'll be off with your heads. Do I make myself clear?"

I notice their bodies trembling before my very eyes. I honestly didn't think that the almighty biggest idiots would be scared of Erza. My eyes gaze at the blue hair boy that hid behind Erza, he seemed collected and calm.

"Shit, don't tell me we have Erza in class throughout the whole year," whispered Gray.

Loke let out a small groan, "We're doom."

"You gotta be kidding," Natsu sighed while he slumped down on his chair.

Erza noticed me as we both made eye contact, "Oh Lucy, it's good to see that you are able to join class," she gave me a small smile. "To bad Juvia wasn't able to attend since she's in the same class with us."

Gray shivered as soon as he heard Juvia's name. "Ughhh!" he let out.

"Haha, like what you said earlier Gray, fate had brought you guys together!" Natsu said as he started to give off a troll face.

"Don't quote me!" Gray scowled.

Later on after school was over I was finally able to have some peace. During class, Erza and Jellal left to the council room to report their paperworks to the office. There was no teachers, no advisors, or anyone in charge. So we apparently had free time the whole day. The class made such a loud ruckus having a conversation from here to there, the noises were bouncing off the walls and filling up the room. Levy was talking to Gajeel, and Cana was busy chatting with some boy in the other side. Loke, Gray and Elfman were tossing a paper ball back and forth from each other.

As for me, I was reading one of my favorite novels. Natsu kept pestering me with a bunch of questions nonstop:

" _Why're you such a bookworm?"_

" _Hey where are you from?"_

" _When did you came here?"_

" _What're you reading?"_

" _Is that romance or some fantasy?"_

" _Are you a loner?"_

" _Hey are you deaf?"_

" _Do you know who I am?"_

" _Why aren't you talking to me?"_

" _Do you live in the dorms with Erza?"_

" _Why're you fat?"_

" _Are you a straight A student?"_

" _Hey what's your last name?"_

Back at the dorms him and the boys along with Sting were pulling off pranks and more trouble.

Even when days, weeks, and months pass by they still continued on with the same routine.

I'm surprise that he wasn't put in any suspension from the school and the rest of the gang. There was countless of times when I got involved with him. When he was going solo and actually trying to behave like a gentleman he would actually do some nice deeds. But when it came to me, it was teasing, nicknames, and I would be chasing after him like a mad woman.

Rumors started to spread around school campus after a few months, a lot of people had seen me hanging around a lot with Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia. Even though Juvia saw me as her love rival, it became worst when she saw me sitting on the other side of Gray. Fortunately she had luck to be seated on the empty seat next to him, but it was hell and misfortune to him.

Anyways, lately someone had been going around ranking us; the Fairies Top Females. And we also gained our own title…

 _Top first – Erza the Knight._

 _Second – Mira the Demon_

 _Third – Lucy the Princess_

 _Fourth – Juvia the stalker_

 _Fifth – Levy the brains_

Somehow, the word got out that I was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. The top most successful business with the railroad tracks… Whoever it was that found out and made these ranks had gave us unwanted attention. Addition to all these mess, we also had people from other schools to find out about us. But these titles allowed me to find out more about these girls,

Mira use to be a tough fighter too back than, her and Erza would always end up fighting a lot during their times in middle school. The whole school would watch them brawl every time it occurred. A lot of people were afraid of her back then.

Erza got her title when she was always shielding Jellal from any troubles and was always around him. They were childhood friends until Jellal somehow moved away and came back during her Freshman year. She was always seen with him in school grounds…

For Juvia, of course, people had witness her stalking Gray…

Levy, she had a lot of logic in her system that she knew mostly everything.

* * *

 **The Boys POV**

I bobbed my head up and down, with my arms cross and a wide grin shown upon my face. "Mission accomplish!" I shouted out.

"Oi Natsu," Gray called out to me, "Were you the one who started all these?" he lifted up a piece of paper from his hands and showed it to the boys that were chilling in their dorms. Sting grab the piece of paper from him and looked at it, "What's this?" He questioned. The paper had an image of the five girls with different kind of clothing.

"So you were the one who started those rumors?" Gajeel catched on, he watched as I let out a snicker as I pet happy.

"What are you trying to do Natsu?" Jellal sighed wishing he were to disappear from the ends of the world.

"Erza in a knight armor from the play in freshman year? Mira when she was a fighting demon back in middle school and a picture of her now? Juvia stalking Gray? Levy with her glasses…? And Lucy.. In a royal dress…" Loke muttered as he described the image shown on the paper.

"You had to put my sister in this?" Elfman groaned. "I might get in trouble for this…"

Rogue peered his eyes at me after he had a quick glance at the paper that been passed around, " _Expected from the Flame King, you sure know how to start a fire_

 _huh._ "

* * *

 **Back to the Girls**

"What the hell is this?!" I shouted on top of my lungs. I just finish taking a shower until Levy and Erza shown me the piece of paper that was spread around the dorms.

For some reason it didn't really bother the girls at all.

"Ahhh, that brings a lot of memories," Mira let out a giggle.

"Juvia doesn't mind at all about this, as long as people know Gray-sama is mine!" she sighed in happiness.

"Hm. I like my part," Erza admitted. "Same here," said Levy.

Looking at them in shock I wondered if they even cared that they were being ranked. They were mostly surprise about my part the most and started to question me.

 _ **End of Chapter Three**_

 _ **Next is Chapter Four: Fairies biggest morons vs. fairies top females**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fairies Biggest Morons Vs. Fairies Top Females**

A lot of things has been happening lately in the dorms and at Fairy Tail's High school academy. Ever since the Fairy Tail's Top Females started we've been involved in so much dramas. Just recently Natsu had announced that he was the one who started all these rumors and been throwing around files around the dorms. The landlady was frustrated to find them laying around all over the place since she had to clean up the leftover papers that the students didn't bother picking up. For some reason, the majority of the population had agreed to this. There was no objection to it whatsoever, even the school staff had found out about it and take a liking to the idea! Since then, we have randomly been participated in events that we did not know of. A boys versus girls show down...

* * *

 **Event 1: Cheerleading**

I was wearing a v-neck, short sleeveless top colored with orange. In the middle of my torso was a letter 'F' and a 'T' shaded in red with the Fairy symbol colored in black. My belly button was revealing and my bottom gear was a short orange-red that looked like a skirt in front. The accessory I had on was an orange and red ribbon that pulled my blonde hair back into a ponytail, including a white sneakers for my footwear. All the girls wore the same outfit as for the boys; they had black baggy pants and orange-red sleeveless shirts, with a black color fairy symbol on the left side of their chest.

"Alright! Let's get this stunt show to begin, after announcing a few things!" Natsu shouted in a speakerphone.

Everyone cheered in the gym and rooted for each team. Principle Makarov was also here, the history teacher Gildarts, Macao the math teacher, and apparently some other people from the other academy like Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Yukino.. And so on…

"You gotta be kidding me…" I groaned at the sight of the many people who came to watch. Erza was flattered to see herself wear such a thing in front of Jellal that she couldn't look the other way. Mira just stood there smiling next to her. Juvia was trying to catch Gray's attention asking if she looked good on her outfit but he pretend not to see her. Levy stood right next to me a bit embarrass as she felt Gajeel staring at her.

"Hey, how come Elfman isn't participating on this?" Gray said as he notice him in the bleachers with the crowd. "That's because he refuse to take part in this, he said it just wasn't manly and wasn't his thing." Loke answered him. Jellal and Gajeel just stood right next to Natsu as they looked at the other team, while Natsu was still blasting off with the speakerphone in his hands.

"Thanks everybody for coming to watch! This is the first event with Fairies Biggest Morons Versus Fairies Top Females! And here they are standing in the other side of the gym!" He said as the crowd gave them a round of a applause.

"What is this, a bring it on type of showdown?" I groaned.

Levy fidget and turn her heads towards us, "I have some bad news.."

We looked at her direction and blinked until Mira had ask, "What is it?"

"I don't know any stunt moves…" she confess.

I waved my hands in front of me and told her, "I don't know any either! We might as well just lose to the boys!"

Erza twitched from the words that came out of my mouth, "We are not going to back down without a fight!" we all stared at Erza giving off a determined look around her that made her pretty face really intimidating.

"Juvia wants to surprise Gray-sama! But Juvia doesn't know any stunts either!" she wailed silently.

Natsu then suddenly announced that the show down was going to begin, "Now what you all been waiting for! The girls will start off and then Fairies Biggest Idiots!"

I panicked and we all formed a circle, "What the heck are we going to do?! We weren't prepared for this! We never rehearsed!"

"I say we just do our thing!" Mira said with a smile, "And pretend that nothing ever happened even if we do embarrassed ourselves!"

Levy let out a small groan, "Oh my Mavis, we are going to humiliate ourself and ruin our reputation!"

"If this means that I could get Gray to fall in love with me then so be it!" Juvia clenched her fist in the air and thought of what she could do.

Erza shook her head, "No. We will do the Gangnam dance!" she said in a serious tone. "Hopefully you guys are awfully aware of that song. They have easy movements." We all looked at her with a bewildered expression showing on our faces. I wanted to ask her if she was just joking about the whole thing, but the looks of it she wasn't. The five of us were in deep shit right now.

"We don't even have a speaker-" before I could even finish what I was going to say, Mira somehow had access to the backroom with studio equipments. "Ready?" she said on the microphone. Everyone was watching us full of curiosity.

"What're they doing?" Gray stared blankly at the girls.

"I think Erza's group is going to play a song," Jellal assumed.

"Wasn't this suppose to be a stunt show down or cheerleading thing, Natsu?" Loke questioned.

Natsu grinned and placed both of his hands in back of his head, "Who cares! Let's see what they got for us!" he said with such excitement. And with that, the speakers coming from the ceiling started to play a song. Mira hurried out of the room and stand on her position where we happened to form a triangle. With Erza in front, behind her in both sides was Mira and I, and Levy standing behind me with Juvia at Mira's.

The crowd was stunned as they watched us do our performance. When Erza had her legs wide open I was the who went under her, that's when the crowd started to cheer loudly and got even more arouse..

"Wasn't this a stunt show?" Rogue questioned in confuse. Sting suddenly shoved his elbows at him, "Yeah! Who cares! This is getting awesome!" he cheered on loudly with the crowd.

"I'm enjoying the sight of this," Principle Makarov snickered pervertly.

The boys was amazed to see the girls dancing from where they stand. "Wow, they sure stole the spotlight that quick." Gray admitted.

"Those boys better not be looking at shrimp like that!" Gajeel send death glares at a group of men that was calling out to Levy such as Droy and Jet.

"Calm down," Jellal sweated. He immediately turned his head around to the men who screamed out Erza's name which fully caught his attention. "Hold me back guys before I kill someone today!" He warned them as his feet automatically walked by itself. Loke and Gray quickly grabbed him from behind wrapping their arms around his before he'd do anything reckless. "Control yourself!" Loke shouted at him. Meanwhile for Natsu, he was enjoying this quite too much that he randomly got fired up and couldn't wait for his turn to show off. Once we finish our dance and got loads of applause the boys were ready to perform, Natsu was so excited that he sent out flames out of his mouth. "Let's do this!" He yelled out.

As the leader, Natsu stood in the middle as the four boys formed a square (Like a dice when you roll a five).

To our surprise we didn't know that the boys could do backflips, cartwheels then do a double spin in the air and landing. My jaws drop wide open in shock to witness such a thing in front of my very eyes. Levy and Erza were so surprise to see their love interest doing such an amazing thing that made them so speechless. Juvia couldn't help but admire how cool Gray was to her. And for Mira she was just smiling as she enjoyed watching the boys every tricks.

For their ending performance everyone shouted out their names.

Gajeel started first as he kneeled on the floor

 _ **GAJEEL!**_

as Loke leaped from behind him and kneeled down as well.

 _ **LOKI!**_

Then came along Gray leaping on both of their backs,

 _ **GRAY!**_

After was Jellal, doing the same thing,

 _ **JELLAL!**_

Last but not least, Natsu as he was the one on the very front kneeling down, grinning after he successfully leaped over from the back of his gangs, one by one.

 _ **NATSU!**_

They all cheered as that was the end of the event. For the winning team it all lead to a tie that no one could decide from the sexy moves from the ladies or the shocking cool stunts the boys made.

* * *

 **Event 2: Eating Contest**

When I thought that the last event was the end of it, it sadly wasn't… Here we are again suddenly part of something that we were notified about to late. This took place in the cafeteria where everyone came to attend to watch another contest. I've notice Wendy with her white fur cat; Charle, with Cana and Lisanna sitting next to each other.

"How did Natsu got the school to go on with his ideas?" I ask with curiosity.

Erza shrug without giving it a second thought, she was to focus on the strawberry cake that was shown on a list of food that will take part in the cooking contest.

Levy couldn't answer my question when she too was wondering the same thing. As for Juvia her attention was all directed at Gray. Good thing Mira knew, "Actually Principal Makarov was the one who brought up the eating contest and ask the cafeteria staff to prepare these foods to make it happen," she answered with a smile.

"Seriously?!" Levy and I both shouted at the same time.

Speaking of the devil, Principle Makarov was talking to Natsu about today's event. He had clearly stated that he would volunteer and be the chaperone of what food goes next in line.

"Alright! All you could eat!" Natsu squealed in happiness, "This is heaven!"

Gray tsk and groaned, "Isn't this a food eating contest not something you could freely choose for yourself."

"I wonder if the shrimp could eat a lot," thought Gajeel.

Loke looked at Elfman just noticing his presences beside him, "Huh you are taking part in this too?"

"Yup," Elfman responded in return with his arms crossed.

"So that'll be 6 of us. That wouldn't be fair to Erza's team," Jellal stated.

"That's right," agreed Principle Makarov, he turned around to the group of crowd sitting on the seats before him. He got up on the table in order for everyone to get a better view of him despises of his height, he was able to get the people's attention with his loud voice. "Listen up!" He shouted, "Would anyone would like to participate in this contest as well?"

"Hey old man, I thought you were going to get another candidate for the girls team," Gray's eyebrows narrowed as he tilt his head a bit to reveal his hidden face from Natsu blocking him. But there were already a few hands that raised up, "I want to volunteer!"

Sting held his two pals arms up high in the air, Yukino and Rogue. "We will volunteer!" He shouted as he rose up from where he was seating, surprising the two. "Hey what're you doing?" Rogue let out a small growl of annoyance while Yukino panicked and hesitated whether or not it was to late for her to back down.

The other volunteers where no other than, Lisanna and Cana whom also rose up from their seats to take part in the eating contest. Leaving Wendy by herself alone with Charle, "Good luck!" she told them.

Now that there was eight people in each team, Principle Makarov was able to explain the rules of the contest as soon as everyone had sat down facing the opposing team.

(Girls versus boys sitting place: Who they are in front of.)

 _Erza – Jellal_

 _Mira – Elfman_

 _Levy – Gajeel_

 _Lucy – Natsu_

 _Juvia – Gray_

 _Yukino – Sting_

 _Cana – Rogue_

 _Lisanna – Loke_

Principle Makarov cleared his throat as he now begun, "Now listen up! As I make the rules of this cooking contest clear!" Some of us were actually paying attention to what he was saying, but a few where actually looking at each other and fidgeting on their seats. "You could eat from your own pace, but the one who makes it through the end is the winning team! So I would like to wish you guys good luck and enjoy your meal!" He lifted up his arms to start the running point, that's when some of the boys eyes started to flash a spark. There was cafeteria ladies serving the food which we all started out with garlic bread. Once Principle Makarov lowered down his arms to begin, Natsu devoured the whole bread down. Us girls couldn't help but stare at him in shock while the crowd let out an " _OOO_ " and cheered. "Next!" Natsu shouted, "I'm not going to let you guys beat me! You hear me?!" He said looking at the boys beside him.

Gajeel then shallowed the entire thing down and responded back to him, "Right back at cha salamander!"

Sting also finish off his as he chuckled, "I wouldn't lose!" with Gray saying, "I wouldn't back down so easily either!"

Elfman roared as he finish licking his plate, "I'll fight like a man!"

The next food that came was meatloaf, as the boys quickly bite off the meat and munch on different sides like a wild animal. The rest of us participators were just stunned. "What ever happened to challenging each other?" I said out-loud. Levy looked at me with a sweat rolling down her arm, "Yea…"

I was taking small bites from my bread and glancing at the other players,

"Oh my," Mira let out a small burp as she just finish and receiving the meatloaf in front of her. For Cana, she was taking her sweet time and saying, "Free food, but if this was booze I'll take this event seriously."

Rogue just looked at her and munch on his meatloaf, "Alcoholic.." he whispered. As for Loke, he couldn't help himself but flirt with Lisanna as she was taking this event quite seriously, "My a young flower shouldn't rush when eating, you wouldn't want to choke along the way,"

"Next please!" Lisanna called out. Yukino was just taking small bites to embarrass to pig down.

And Erza, she managed to make it to the fifth round of the cooking contest with the boys two steps ahead of her. Apparently her motivation was her favorite desert, "I will have that strawberry cake!"

Levy and I were in the same level in the third round as we were only a step behind from Mira. Cana and Yukino was on their second while Lisanna was a step ahead of her sister. Erza was on the six round, by the time she reached her favorite strawberry cake she stop there and didn't bother to continue on. I was already full by the time I finish with the third one, but the boys in front of me continued on. They were already the winning team but they didn't barge and continued on to get another serving. I haven't even realize until now but Juvia didn't even take part in eating, she was the one serving Gray! Quickly glancing directly at Principal Makarov he was just pulling on his mustache and didn't bother to say anything about her being disqualified. He noticed her bringing out the food but all he did was shrug it off and allowed her to do whatever she pleased. Since Juvia had such a big happy face revealing with eternal joy. But I've notice that she was bringing out an entire different kind of food. Which made Gray easily filled up.

"How come you have something entirely different from us Gray?" questioned Natsu

Everyone's attention was suddenly on him, "What do you mean? Aren't you all eating the same thing?" he looked at the boys plate to see something else that was not even close to what he had. He had jumbo shrimp when they had a black bean dumpling. "Wait what?!" Gray turned his head around to see who his server was, "Juvia?!" he yelled out. "Aren't you suppose to be taking part?"

Juvia swayed side by side and dramatically sighed, "Oh Gray-sama, to have the chance to serve you food like a wife could do, I rather bail out to take this opportunity!"

Gray shriek in horror but he couldn't help but ask if she was the one who made the food, she nodded as he response.

"How is that possible with such little time?!" Gajeel interrupted the mood. Not only him but the others too, "Shouldn't you be disqualified?" Elfman thought.

"It seems like Principal Makarov just allowed her to do as she wish," Jellal called-out.

"Hey that's not fair, hey Gray are you going to eat that shrimp?" Natsu ask as he extended out his arms to grab it but before Gray could say anything Sting already snatch away the shrimp from his plate, "Hey!" Natsu roared, "I was going to eat that!" He complained.

"Too slow!" Sting chuckled. "Hm it's good!"

In the crowds stood Lyon as he shouted out, "How dare you grab that shrimp that Juvia made! It should've been me who should ate that!"

Everyone snap their head back at Lyon and to the other speaker, "Oh yeah? Why didn't you take part of this then," Gray's face showed an annoyed frown.

Lyon admitted that he would've if he knew that Juvia would be the one serving. The two of them continued on exchanging arguments as the rest of us just listened or continued on eating not caring about their bickering. But there you go, the winning team was Fairies Biggest Morons.

 _ **End of Chapter Four**_

 _ **Next is Chapter Five: Fairies biggest morons vs. fairies top females (part 2)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fairies Biggest Morons Vs. Fairies Top Females (Part 2)**

 _I flop down on my princess bed as I heaved out a deep sigh of relief. My room was replaced with all the furnitures that I've brought with the money that my mother had sent to me. During those past weeks there was more events after another, I was able to become closer to my roommates thanks to those random invitations that we are suppose to take part in._

* * *

 **Event 3: Swimming Race**

Our swimming instructor was Aquarius who was in charge of the event that happened a few days ago. For some reason she always had her eyes at me. She complained how slow I swam and because of that I somehow made it into third place with her pestering all over me about my terrible swimming composure. It was probably because she knew my mother Layla Heartfilia that's why she was giving me all her attention. When she was too busy concentrating on me, all the boys did was argue and tried to drown each other.

"Oh yeah?! Take this!" Natsu swing his arms around to splash water onto Sting, for some reason he took part on this. Sting swung both of his arms around and splash back onto Natsu, "Take that!" The boys continued on as Elfman tried to get past them, "Will you two knock it off!" He shouted and push the two dragon slayers head down under water.

Rogue was just sitting in the side next to Yukino who was part of the race because of Sting, "You deserved it Sting." He said plainly, seeing his best friend shoved down.

In first place was Gray with the help of Juvia. Since she was a water bender she had the waves push him along blending her body with it as it carried him to the other side. "Woah what the?!" Gray shouted in confuse as he got wash away with the waves almost drowning.

"Oh Gray-sama, Juvia is happy to help you!" She blushed as she went back into her human form. "Erk!" He flinched back seeing her appear next to him.

As for Jellal and Erza they were swimming side by side together. While Gajeel had Levy on his back, "You can't even touch the bottom shrimp?!" He growled. "No! I'm so small!" She cried out.

And Loke, he was somewhere in the crowds flirting with girls in bikinis.

* * *

 **Event 4: Running Marathon**.

The next event after that one was a running marathon around school campus. Jet was the one who controlled this occupation.

If it weren't for Jellal, Erza we wouldn't have won. Since Gajeel, Natsu and Gray had took this event to seriously. Mira never took part of it so that allowed Elfman to pass on with the torture.

"No fair, why is Mira not part of it!" I whined. "I have no clue but I wish I wasn't part of this either!" Levy complained.

"Oh Gray-sama, please wait for Juvia!" She pleaded as she tried her best to catch up to him from ahead.

Jellal was running beside Erza as the boys fought in front of them. Making it hard to find a way around. The three shoved each other and intended to make each other trip. Natsu used his flame to boost his speed as he zoom off "See yah you big losers!"

As Gajeel tried to chase after him Gray suddenly froze the ground with his ice powers causing Gajeel to slip and slide, "Ahahaha!" Gray laughed. Jellal and Erza both made their way as they slide their feet on the ice.

Loke was beside Levy and I as he kept us company. "What are you doing here Loke?" I questioned him. "What? I can't be with a beautiful girl like you?" He smirk. I literally forgot that he was just a womanizer that he begins to flirt with the one nearest to him. Levy and I tried to sped up away from him as he had no problem on catching up with our pace.

Ahead of the race was Natsu until he suddenly run out of flames that gave him a running boost. Gray was able to catch up with him now that he slowed down, "Heh, finally I was able to catch up to you Flame Head." He chuckled. "Oh yeah, don't worry once I recharge it'll be adios amigo to you!" Natsu said in return.

Behind him was Jellal and Erza until suddenly Gajeel pass the both of them and caught up with the two boys. "You think you could easily get rid of me did ya!?" He snapped at them. When they were close to the finishing line Natsu had suddenly trip and yank Gray down with him, as Gray stumbled onto Gajeel's and fell onto the ground. Jellal happened to be the first one to pass as Gajeel grab a hold of this leg making him plant his face onto the pavement.

The boys laughed and forgotten that they were actually facing off with the females as they heard that Erza was being congratulated from making it to the finishing line.

"What?!" Gray and Natsu shouted. "Oh great I forgot about her!" Gajeel grumbled.

 **Event 5: Cooking contest**

To our surprise, the boys seemed capable to handle cooking. But if it weren't for Natsu burning the food with his flames they would've won in the first place with their teamwork for the longest time in a while. They made chopsuey,well-done steak, dumpling, steamed buns, grilled fish and pasta but the perfectly prepared food became burnt at the end. Also Natsu causing a fire in the school's kitchen! But for us girls, we weren't throughly skilled with much but made a homemade cake, cookies, cinnamon bun, chocolate doughnuts and cupcakes.

At the beginning of everything we were surprise to see that Gray, Loke, Elfman , Gajeel and Jellal preparing there dish with no problem at all like they've cooked before. Unlike Natsu with his fish he just burst into flames and he was done.

Loke was working on his chopsuey but for some reason their side of the kitchen wasn't functioning at all. "What the hell? Why isn't the top oven working?"

Elfman was trying to heat up his steak inside the oven but the power wasn't working either, "How am I suppose to cook my steak?"

"Why were we given the bad side of the kitchen equipment?" complained Gray.

Jellal looked at Natsu with his finish dish in front of him as he set flames at it. "Hey Natsu, would you give us a hand and use your flames to heat up our food?" He asked.

"Sure," Natsu walked up to the pot and boiled the water from his heat casting his hand under it. After that it was Elfman and his steak, he blew his fire breath at it without realizing how strong he cast out catching the stuff around him in fire.

"You idiot! That was way to much!" Elfman panicked.

We saw as the water quickly spread as the crowd screamed in terror and quickly rush out of the building. "Oh my Mavis!" Mira gasped

"NATSU!" yelled out Erza

"I wasn't able to finish my chocolate doughnut yet!" I shouted as I looked down to check the oven.

Quickly Juvia splash water on the burning fire literally saving the girls food.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Natsu laughed

"What do you mean not so bad?!" Loke glared at him angrily.

"Humph, now the girls won this round." Gajeel crossed his arms really irritated

Surprisingly, Juvia had prepared faces of Gray for him. Levy with her cupcakes made for Gajeel and Erza with her strawberry cake for Jellal. Mira's cinnamon bun was made for her little brother Elfman, as I shared my chocolate doughnut with Loke and Natsu.

"Here," I handed Natsu a big doughnut as he blushed taking it. "Thanks?" He told me.

* * *

 **The Dorms**

Finally it seemed like everything has calmed down. I've honestly thought there wouldn't be an end to this crazy hazard that was brought upon ourselves. My body was awfully drained from all these events and the crazy fire that destroyed half of the kitchen at the school. But the chocolate doughnuts were really good. It wasn't those mini ones but like the bigger size ones. I've made nine of them but I divided it up with Natsu and Loke. Honestly I wouldn't deny that those days were awfully fun and thrilling though it allowed us to skip the whole day of class.

I wonder how much work that is piled for us that will be so much of a hassle to finish at the end. I gazed up at the ceiling as my head hang down from the bed, with my golden hair touching the floor. My door suddenly opened with Erza asking me, "We are going to the hot springs with Cana, Mira, Lissana and Wendy. Would you like to tag along with us?"

I rolled over to get off my bed and agreed to come.

"Ah… Finally we could relax from all that," Mira giggled as she lifted up her legs up from the water. "You guys seem drained," Cana chuckled, "Though good job in lasting that long!"

Lisanna grinned as she told the girls, "You guys did a great job for all the hard work you did!"

Wendy joined in the conversation with a positive compliment to include, "Yeah! You guys were amazing!"

Erza gave her thanks to the girls as she entered the water, "Thanks for coming to watch us on all the events,"

"Even when most of them were so stressful you came to cheer us on," said Levy.

"Yeah. I'm glad that it's over! Hopefully no more pop ups!" I stretch my body out as I leaned my head down on my arms on top of the smooth pavement.

We continued on with our small talks as we bathe in the warm water. There was fog in the air that clouded my vision most of the time that prevent me to see the other girls faces from the other side unless I got closer to them. Little did we know there was something awaiting us after we finish washing off and changing into a pair of clean clothes. When we exit out there was Loke and Jellal walking together alone in the halls. "Oh there you are," Loke said in surprise.

"Jellal.." Erza muttered out. "What do you want from us Loke?" I asked him.

Loke smiled and motion his hands, telling us to come with them, "There's something we gotta talk to you girls about,"

Jellal smiled a bit as he notice the other girls behind us, "The more, the better."

Wendy was sorta creeped out from the way he said it. As Cana placed her arms around the little girl. Erza had found things to be a bit suspicious but he went on with Jellal to figure out what was going on. Loke had his arms around my shoulders, I didn't really had a problem with it since I wasn't really interested in him. The girls followed us from behind. It was night time and the hallways were quiet. I didn't know where these boys were leading us but Erza had put her trust on Jellal's hand. I wonder if those two are even going out? Where are we even going? But as soon as we reached the dorms for the boys I was getting second thoughts of reconsidering if this was a good idea or not. We weren't aloud to be looming in the boys hallway without any authority from the landlady. For safety reasons! Honestly I thought I was going to lose my virginity tonight and get rape. The thoughts in my mind increased my anxiety making me mortified. By the time we reached a dorm room, number 238, we were told to enter. At that point I had the sudden urge to kick Loke's precious jewels, tell the girls to run, scream and flee out of sight. But that didn't happen at all. When we all entered I saw a group of boys sitting in the couches of the living room and one girl to be sitting in the middle of Sting and Rogue. Yukino. Eventually I was jumping into conclusions thinking that she was sexually harassed by these scumbags. Until I realize a little late that it was a safe call. Levy sat on Gajeel's lap and Juvia was standing behind the couches where Gray was. Lisanna stood beside the seat where Elfman was and the same for Mira.

Wendy noticed the cats in the room and ended the quiet silence that lingered in the air, "Ah! I should've brought my cat!" she whined. Cana looked down at the girl and chuckled, "Do you want me to come with you to get it?" the little girl nodded her head as the two of them exit and walked back to their dorms.

"What's going on here?" I looked around at the people's face feeling a bit to intense. I felt awkward to be here in the first place. I doubt that anyone knew what was happening besides Natsu.

"Hey Luigi." Natsu flicked his eyeballs at me.

"It's Lucy! Get it right!" I corrected him.

"Okay. Luce." He said with a serious face, everyone waited for something to happen as they watched Natsu glare down at Lucy. They didn't know what Natsu was up to, so they stayed put, until suddenly he grinned, "That doughnut you made was really good." He praised. "You got me hooked up, make me some more of those whenever you get the chance!"

Loke chuckled in agreement, "That's no lie. They sure were delicious!"

My mouth drop open a little bit, I felt my eyes twitch as I thought that this was going to be something serious. Like declaring defeat or wanting to fight. But this was unexpected for me. I just nodded my head towards him if that means that this could develop a friendship with him instead of dealing with a nemesis.

"Great. I'm looking forward to more of your cooking in the future." He smiled at me. I thought that was it as I slowly turned around to leave. Suddenly Natsu announced there was another event that will be taking place. I gestured my head back towards him astonished to hear what I hope not to happen. You gotta be kidding me right? It's alright late at night and majority of the people in the building is fast asleep. Why now? Why not later? Can't it happen tomorrow? Or better yet why can't we have a break. I am dead tired and I need to recharge some energy. Natsu had gotten to the point of explaining what the next upcoming event will be; The Ghost Hunt. Chills came down my spine, this is not happening.

"You could choose a partner of your choice. Some of you could choose to stay here if you don't want to take part in this. But that means you have to wait for the teams to come back. Just in case if something were to happen to us you are the witness." Natsu explained.

Huh, wait a minute. If the person was the last to see the person that had supposedly gone missing there's a high chance of them being suspicious of murder… Anyways, The Strauss siblings decided to stay behind along with Rogue and Loke. I would've stayed behind if it weren't for Levy secretly didn't eye me to please come along with Erza and Juvia. I wish I didn't see her trying to get my attention from my beginning then I would've just knock out on the couch to catch up with some snooze. Ironically, I was the one who was stuck with Natsu. Why do I have so much misfortune entering my life?! Oh my Mavis, why me?! Someone please exchange with me! But I noticed how happily my roommates were with their so called partner, even Yukino that was pairing up with Sting. But Gray didn't seem all to happy to be with Juvia since she was clinging onto him, "Will you give me some space to breath?!" He groaned.

Erza and Jellal seemed to be having a decent conversation together without a problem, expected from the vice-president and president. Gajeel and Levy were holding hands as he tried to reassure his girlfriend that ghost weren't really a big thing. My eyes somehow made contact with Mira as she lips mouthed "Have fun" with a teasing chuckle. I predicted that she was getting the wrong idea here and thinking about some evil tactics behind her mind.

"Alright! Now that everyone is in position, we will be right back!" Natsu shouted as he was the last one to leave through the door. Everyone bid us a farewell and told us to have fun. As soon as we left, Cana and Wendy had made their way back with her cat; Charle. "Where did they go?" ask Wendy. "They left?" Cana wondered. Mira explained to them as she was now the only person who was awake, the others were sleeping on the couch peacefully.

Our group were outside of campus, as we all formed a circle. "Is this the part when we all split up?" Sting ask. Some of us trembled in shock except for Natsu, Juvia, Yukino, and Gajeel.

Erza and Jellal seemed like they had a hard time looking at each other since there face was brightly red. Levy was slightly embarrass of the thought of it as Juvia embrace it with joy. Gray was awfully disgusted to the thought of it but tried not to back down and seem like a chicken.

I thought we were going to be all group up together and explore the wonders of these campus.

Gajeel had brought up about past histories that occurred back in the late centuries from our time, "I heard that there was some part of this campus that seemed to be haunted with attempt suicides and murders." Okay that's it! Just hearing that part I just wanted to hurry back to my dorm and peacefully sleep without seeing something that will trigger any nightmares. But before I could disappear off by myself, Natsu held my wrist and excited dash off somewhere in the darkness of the forest near by. Leaving the group behind with unfinished business to discuss. "Wasn't that direction towards where the ghost showed up?" Jellal brought up as he saw the two figures disappear in the dim of darkness. "What?!" Erza and Levy quickly their heads at where Lucy got drag to. "Yup. I'm sure that they'll survived." Gray assured as he crossed his arms.

"Hey will you slow down!" I told him with an annoyed tone. My wrist was starting to hurt from his strong grips. He let go of me as he just remembered that he was holding onto something, "Oops, sorry. I forgot about you Luce. I was really excited." He grinned. Are you freaking serious?! I looked down at my wrist as I rub it feeling the throbbing pain. I followed Natsu wherever he was heading. He lit up a fire from his hands giving us light to see what was surrounding us. Tree every where at each direction I turned, "Do you know where you're heading? Cause I would really want to catch some sleep tonight since I lack some those past days," I put my hands inside the pocket of my jacket to keep it from freezing. It was a good thing I was wearing my comfy pajamas to keep me warm. "Nope. I have no idea Luce." Natsu responded to me. It became really quiet between us as I thought of a conversation instead of this weird awkward silence between us. "Is there a reason why you are called the Flame King?" I asked, "Well, you could make fire that is obvious why they give you the Flame King, but is there another theory?" He didn't say anything for a moment and startled me with a "Yea, there is, but it's a long story."

"We have time. It gives me a chance to get to know you a bit better."

"Are you saying you want to be friends?"

"Well I mean, sure why not, Natsu."

"Hm. Maybe I'll explain it to you another time after we find a ghost."

"I don't think there's any."

"Oh are you sure about that?" Natsu gave off an evil smirk.

He walked towards me as his fire disappeared from his palms. Everything was back to darkness except the fact that the moonlight was shining giving us a small light. Natsu grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around to face the same direction he was looking at. He stood behind me as I wondered what I was trying to look for far from the distance. Five minutes pass. Ten. Thirty. But nothing happened. "What are you showing me?" I turned my head around to look at him. He didn't take his eyes off from the open gap between rows of trees, "Wait for it," I noticed the serious stern face he gave us as I flicked my eyes back to where I was looking at earlier. Minutes pass as it was now midnight. Far across the other side that seemed like a mile away, was a floating thing. I couldn't tell what it was at first but as the floating thing past by the opened gap slowly, I saw that it was a lady wearing a long dress. My eyes started to get watery as Natsu covered my mouth, he whispered into my ear telling me, "Don't say a word, don't scream. Take deep breaths. Calm down. So we wouldn't be seen." I was already at the verge of yelling on top of my lungs and running out of the woods. My legs was trembling in fear, I grab a hold of Natsu's arms for comfort. Though, my eyes couldn't take off from the lady when she turned her head slowly to us and walked our way. I couldn't stay strong anymore and my legs gave up on me as I faint from shock. Natsu broke my fall, as he lifted me up bridal style. After that I couldn't remember what happened.

 _End of Chapter FIVE_


End file.
